Border Walker
by Final Master X2
Summary: Slight MTG references. After the opening of the first Vault Eridium began to appear across Pandora. Handsome Jack began slag experimentation soon after. An orphan escapes these experiments and flees the planet. Now he comes back to help the Crimson Raiders stop Jack once and for all.


Chapter 1

Meetings and Friends

**Eden-5, 4 years before Borderlands 2**

In the cafeteria of Eden-5 Public High School, a girl sat by herself with blueprints and other mechanical drawings before her. The girl had short cut red hair tied into two pigtails and goggles on her forehead. She wore an off the shoulder red top underneath a jean vest as well as wearing a red pleated skirt, with black and white striped leggings. On her feet were two mismatched shoes, one was red the other was blue. The girl sat looking over all of her mechanical diagrams searching for flaws or areas for improvement. As she sat there she didn't notice the young man approach her from behind. The young man had short cut black hair, piercing blue green eyes, a tattoo underneath his right eye, his clothing consisted of a long black cloak with frayed and tattered edges, a black shirt, gray pants with rips here and there, and silver colored sneakers. The young man stopped behind the girl and peered over her shoulder at the drawings on the table.

"You need to ramp up the power from the central core here," the young man said startling the girl out of her concentration.

"What the hell! Where did you come from?" the girl exclaimed whirling around to face the young man. Unseen to the girl the young man had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well you see when a mother and father love each other very much they show that love-" however before the girl cut him off.

"Not what I meant you fucker," The girl growled out. The young man sighed.

"Name's Willengar Stratos, and I'm actually new around here," Willengar told her.

"I'm Gaige now tell me why you felt the need to sneak up then scare me half to death?" Gaige asked with a slight threat in her voice. Willengar swallowed involuntarily and then calmly began to speak.

"Well like I said I'm new round here so I was just looking for a place to sit and eat when I saw you over here and thought I might be able to sit over here, then I noticed your drawings and saw that this one here," he pointed to the middle drawing, it showed the design for a robot with D372-TP scrolled across the top. "Will need a massive ramp of power of you don't want to worry about it overheating and then malfunctioning." At his explanation Gaige looked back at her blueprints and scanned over the entire drawing before looking back at Willengar her face shocked.

"How could you tell that just from gazing at the blueprints? I've been working on this for almost a year." she said with slight awe in her voice. Willengar just smiled slightly.

"I worked with a few people who specialized in mechanics so I got a solid grounding in quickly finding problems and fixing them." Gaige also smiled slightly at this.

"Well how about these drawings then?" she asked showing him her other drawings. And so the two began a long friendship.

**Eden-5, 2 years before Borderlands 2**

Willengar stood outside of Gaige's home as he waited for her to come out so they could get to school. As he waited Gaige's dad walked out and greeted him. Willengar greeted him back and soon they were into an animated discussion on the political state of Eden-5, when Gaige finally walked out. The two men stopped as they noticed Gaige wasn't in her signature outfit instead she wore a sky blue dress with her hair tied neatly into a ponytail and instead of her mismatched sneakers she wore simple grey flats and a pair of silver leggings. As they stared at the unusual state of dress of the usually punk looking girl, Gaige felt a blush rising on her cheeks and quickly said goodbye to her father, grabbed Willengar and quickly began walking away. After a few minutes Willengar managed to start walking on his own without Gaige pulling him along. Willengar then asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"Hey Gaige," she looked at him and he noticed the slight shine to her lips, proving that she could wear makeup. "Um, why the sudden change in wardrobe?" Gaige turned away quickly to hide the blush that was now staining her cheeks crimson. She crossed her arms underneath her rather small breasts and said,

"Cause I wanted to change how I looked alright?" Willengar was skeptical; in the two years that he knew her she had never cared how other people viewed her. So why suddenly start caring? A thought struck Willengar and he got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Gaige, are you trying to catch someone's eye?" Now Willengar could see the blush turning her whole face crimson. Yes, Gaige was trying to catch someone's eye now he just needed to figure it out. "So Gaige do I know the lucky young man who has caught your fancy?" he asked his face now plastered with a smile. Gaige's face became even redder. One of the things he loved to do the most was embarrass Gaige and one of the easiest ways was to mention her love life, or lack there of. However Gaige had thought of a few comebacks for this kind of questioning.

"You do, its Brad Holloway," Gaige said with a smile. Brad was a senior at their school and currently the star football player so of course he was with a new girl every week. Willengar sputtered as he heard this because he knew for a fact that Gaige had a long-standing rivalry with Brad's younger sister Marcy. As Willengar sputtered Gaige began to laugh and slowly her blush faded. Willengar soon composed himself once he realized that Gaige was having him on.

"Damn it Gaige that was not funny, I thought I was going to lose you to a brain dead jock!" Gaige laughed a little harder at that.

"Trust me Will, you wouldn't lose me to someone who only has two brain cells." And after that they continued on to school, however Willengar never noticed the not too subtle looks that Gaige would give him throughout their walk and then throughout the day at school, as they had almost every class together. However the last period of the day they had to split up due to the different electives they were taking, Gaige headed towards the machine shop, while Willengar walked towards the art rooms. When the last period ended, Gaige started towards the spot that she met Willengar everyday and then her dad would pick them up and take them back to her place so they could work on different projects in the shed behind her house. As Gaige made her way through the halls someone was already talking to Willengar outside of the school.

"No Marcy, I don't like you and I won't go out with you," Willengar told the girl firmly. However Marcy was having none of it.

"Come on Will you know I'm so much better than that flat chested, little girl," Marcy said as she crossed her arms underneath her rather large breasts and pushed them up. Willengar simply sighed and told her firmly,

"Marcy I don't care how you look, and I really don't like you." As he said this Gaige was walking out of the school and with his back to the school he didn't notice but Marcy did. She got a wicked look in her eyes and very loudly she said,

"I love you to Will, and you're right Gaige is just a flat chested child." and she reached up and pulled Willengar into a deep kiss. Because of the volume at which Marcy proclaimed what she did Gaige, who was only about halfway between the school and where Willengar and Marcy stood, heard everything clearly. With the words and sight before her she choked back a sob and made her way over to where Willengar stood kissing Marcy. Willengar finally pushed Marcy off of him and as he did Gaige walked up to him. As he was about to say something to Marcy Gaige slapped him hard across his face, actually knocking him down. From his new position on the ground he looked up at Gaige and tried to say something but Gaige beat him to it.

"I hate you Willengar Stratos, you are a good for nothing jerk!" she yelled. This stunned Willengar back into silence, and so Marcy dug him even further into his grave.

"Hey, how dare you talk to my boyfriend like that!" Gaige turned on her the said in a rage filled voice,

"You can have him, he's no longer my friend." And with that she walked over to where her dad now stood waiting. She climbed into her dads car and he then got in himself and drove away from the school. Willengar still sat on the ground shocked at what had happened. Marcy was happy at the way she had manipulated the events in her favor and now she had one of the hottest boys in the school, even if his clothes were kind of ratty, at her fingertips. As Marcy congratulated herself she didn't notice Willengar get up from where he was sitting. once he was standing again he said to Marcy,

"I said I won't date you, I said I didn't like you, and I said I didn't care how you looked and yet you still try to get with me by destroying the only friendship I had." When Marcy heard Willengar start to speak she turned around ready to start her new relationship. However when she saw Willengar she paled and instantly rethought her plans of a relationship with him. His eyes were filled with rage and hatred, and if she wasn't mistaken they seemed to glow red slightly. This cold aura seemed to radiate from him and it gave Marcy the chills and almost made her lose control of her bowels and bladder. Willengar then began to speak again when Marcy faced him. "Yeah you just signed your own death warrant, and trust me he always collects." And after that he pushed past her and started to run in the direction of Gaige's home. Unseen to everyone, including Marcy, a small black skull was etched into Marcy's skin right over her heart, then faded away leaving unmarked skin. After twenty minutes of running Willengar finally made it to Gaige's home and was about to go in when her father stopped him.

"I don't know what you did to her but she is incredibly upset right now, so either explain why you had the nerve to break my baby girl's heart or start running," Gaige's dad said while holding a Jakobs shotgun in his hand. Willengar swallowed hard and began to explain what had happened with Marcy and soon enough Gaige's dad had lowered the shotgun. After a few more minutes Willengar was standing in front of Gaige's bedroom door trying to talk to her.

"Gaige please I'm sorry, Marcy kissed me not the other way around, I never liked her nor have I ever thought that you were the things that Marcy had said, please believe me," Willengar begged. He put his forehead against the door and tried again, "Please Gaige, I never wanted to hurt you, you're my only friend, so I'm sorry, I… I…" he had to stop himself from going on. He didn't want to say what he felt he should because he knew it could push her away from him even more. After another minute of silence he decided that it was the only chance he had at even staying friends with Gaige. "Gaige, I love you, and I'm sorry that you saw what you did but please believe me I would never want to hurt you." A couple more minutes passed in silence and Willengar gave up hope. "Alright Gaige, I guess you've made up your mind, I won't come back, see ya." He turned and walked down the hallway and into the living room of the home and stopped in front of Gaige's dad and then shook his head, which caused Gaige's dad to sigh. He then walked out of the house. He stopped on the side of the road and looked back at the house, he could clearly see Gaige's bedroom window with the curtains pulled shut. Willengar sighed with tears forming in his eyes as he turned to keep on walking. However he didn't make it much further than where he was currently standing as he was hit in the back and wrapped in a hug. He twisted around in the arms and he was staring down at Gaige's soft red hair. He felt her shake slightly and realized that Gaige was crying into his chest now.

"Is it true?" she asked him softly in between her tears. Willengar was still slightly shocked that she had chased him down instead of confronting him in her house but he quickly pulled himself together.

"Yeah Gaige, I really do love you," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders as she continued to cry. They stood there wrapped in each others arms for a few more minutes until Gaige looked up from his chest and leaned up to capture his lips in their first kiss. The kiss lasted but a moment however to the two of them it felt like forever. They pulled back Gaige smiled softly as she placed her head onto Willengar's chest. Willengar looked down at Gaige and said softly with a smile on his face, "So am I forgiven?" Gaige looked up at him, smiled and said,

"Of course, you idiot." Laughter was heard after that as the two friends became slightly more than that.

**Eden-5, A year and a half before Borderlands 2**

Willengar stood in front of Gaige's home the message he had received that morning still playing in his mind. He didn't want to but he needed to tell Gaige even if she would hate him for it. Gathering his courage he knocked on the door. Gaige's dad answered the door.

"Willengar, you know you don't have to knock?" he asked confused. Willengar nodded his head then said,

"Yeah but I thought I should today." Gaige's dad was even more confused now.

"Alright, anyway Gaige is out in the shed," Gaige's dad said and with one last nod Willengar made his way out back to the shed. Again he stopped in front of the door before making his way inside. Hearing the door open Gaige looked up to see her boyfriend of six months standing in the doorway. She hopped up and quickly moved and gave Willengar a hug and a kiss before moving back and noticing the downcast look on his face.

"Willengar, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. Willengar sighed quietly then spoke softly.

"Gaige, I got to leave for a while." Gaige was confused at his statement as she had no idea where he would have to go that would cause him to look so down.

"Well where do you have to go?" This time Willengar hesitated but he still answered.

"I have to go back to my home planet, Pandora." Gaige's eyes became wide at hearing this, she knew Willengar wasn't born on Eden-5 but to find out he was born in one of the Borderlands was a little shocking.

"But, but why?"

"I received a message from a friend who helped me get off the planet and he needs my specialties to help out against Hyperion."

"What specialties, huh?" Gaige was starting to get angry now as she stared down Willengar. "You're 17, what kind of specialties could you have that would help fight against a multi trillion dollar corporation?" she screamed at him. Willengar just looked away from her. Seeing him not make any type of excuses She finally lost it. "Fine leave, you selfish jerk, leave me alone I don't care if you don't come back!" Putting all of her feelings into that last outburst left Gaige feeling drained. Willengar finally looked at Gaige and was about to speak most likely to apologize however Gaige beat him to it. "Get out." she said her voice hoarse. Again Willengar tried to speak but Gaige screamed at him, "Get out!". And so Willengar sighed in defeat, turned and walked away from Gaige. After a few minutes of just standing there, Gaige collapsed in the doorway of the shed and began to cry letting out her sadness and frustration at Willengar's leaving. She decided that she wouldn't need Willengar anymore and that she would never let any guy near her again.

**FMX2 here, so guys just want to let you know that I am still working on Rise of the Lunar Knight however I've been playing a shit ton of Borderlands 2 recently so I figured I would get this up and work on it for a little. Also An Orphan Ranger should be making a comeback soon so keep on the look out for that. Last note anyone playing Borderlands 2 on Xbox look for me GT- Anarch1st666, also R&R  
**

**FMX2 signing off.**


End file.
